


5 Times Ilsa and Ethan Got Interrupted + 1 Time They Didn't

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, interrupted sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: This is the obligatory "Five times Ilsa and Ethan were interrupted before they could get serious about their attraction (aka UST) to one another, and one time they weren't" fic.





	1. The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody told me that I should write a fic about all the times the team walked in on Ilsa and Ethan, since I mention them kind of making a habit out of it in "Stuck with you". So, here you go. 
> 
> As usual, have fun! And I always love reading what you guys thought! :)

Entering the last digit of the security code in the hidden panel by the door, Ethan waited for the light to turn from red to green and the door to buzz open. The door to one of their safehouses in Rome opened with a click and a creak. Stepping inside the old loft, he was greeted by the business end of a gun.

“Woah. It’s just me,” he said in greeting, and Ilsa lowered her gun at once.

“Sorry. I wasn’t expecting any of you back so soon,” she said, a slightly apologetic smile tugging on her lips.

“We finished up faster than we thought. I was actually expecting the others to be back already.”

“They probably stopped somewhere to get some dinner. You know how Benji gets when his blood sugar drops.”

Ethan chuckled. “You’re probably right.” Taking a long look at her, he added, “Have you had dinner yet?”

Ilsa nodded. “I just finished preparing some pasta. There are some left-overs if you’re hungry.”

“Sounds fantastic, thank you.” Ethan stepped passed her into the room and headed to the small, open kitchen at the back of the loft. Putting some of the pasta and sauce on a plate, he went and sat down at the small table.

“Smells good,” he complimented, as she reclaimed her seat opposite him to finish her own meal. Taking a bite, he hummed in appreciation. “Tastes even better.”

Ilsa smiled in thanks. “At least they can’t say I poisoned you with my cooking.”

Ethan laughed. “I don’t think anyone would ever accuse you of using poison. It’s not your style.”

“That’s true. I prefer a more hands-on method.”

“That’s one of the things I like about you.”

“Is that so? What else do you like about me?” Ilsa asked, and leaned back in her seat, waiting expectantly.

Ethan mirrored her position, relaxing in his chair, eyes fixed on hers. “Your no-nonsense attitude. You don’t take shit from anyone. Your dry sense of humor. The way you fell men twice your size as if it’s nothing special. Your laugh. That move you do with your thighs. How your eyes either look like a clear blue summer sky or the ocean off a tropical island, depending on your mood. I like how I know exactly what you’re thinking on a mission and we don’t need words to communicate. But above all I like how you make my heart speed up whenever I see you.”

Ilsa swallowed and cleared her throat. “Well,” she managed, after a few seconds of stunned silence on her part. “I can honestly say that I was not expecting that.”

At once, Ethan read her hesitancy as disapproval and began to apologize. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable with my honesty.” His eyes tracked her frame as she rose from her seat and rounded the table to come to a halt by his side. “It’s just that I-”

Her fingers gently pressed against his lips, stopping him from saying anything else. “You didn’t let me finish,” she admonished lightly before her fingers left his lips to slip behind his neck with a gentle caress, instead. He swallowed hard when she proceeded to settle sideways on his lap next. “It was unexpected, yes, because I wasn’t expecting you to be this honest with me, now, after all this time. We’ve been dancing around this _thing_ between us for a while now, and I had just assumed that the status quo would remain intact indefinitely. But here you are, surprising me once again. That’s one thing I like about _you_ , Ethan. The way you always manage to surprise me.”

“And what else do you like about me?” He quietly repeated her words, one of his hands settling on the small of her back, while the other found a home on her knee, his thumb tracing random patterns on her kneecap.

Her nails scraped across the back of his neck lightly, making him shiver. “I like how loyal you are. I like how you always put your friends first. How I can always rely on you to come through for us. I like how easy it has been for me to trust you, from the very beginning. I like the color of your eyes, especially when the sunlight hits them in a certain way. I like how you always touch me, to make make sure I’m alright. I like your smile, especially the special one you seem to reserve just for me, and how it makes my insides flutter.”

She lightly touched his lips again, tracing them with her fingertips, her gaze fixed on them, before flicking up back to his eyes. Her breathing quickened slightly at how dark his eyes had become while she had been speaking.

“Ilsa,” he said earnestly, before announcing, “I am going to kiss you now. If you have any objections, you should-”

Once again, she didn’t let him finish. This time, however, she simply pressed her lips to his to stop him from speaking.

Ethan groaned in relief and didn’t waste any time to deepen their kiss. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, leaving them tingling deliciously. Ilsa hummed, before returning the favor, seeking out his tongue with hers.

They spent several long minutes just kissing slowly, occasionally exchanging soft caresses, before they finally broke apart, the need for air becoming predominant. They gasped for breath, their foreheads resting against each other before Ethan moved to press his lips against the pulse point in her throat. Ilsa moaned as the tip of his tongue flicked out to taste her skin.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled slightly until his lips dislodged from her throat and his head tilted back. His lips once again within reach, she resumed kissing him, her tongue seeking out his at once.

Ethan groaned into her mouth and his hand suddenly left her waist to push his plate on the table away blindly. Ilsa giggled breathlessly as he stood, lifting her off his lap and onto the edge of the table in one smooth move. He nudged her legs with his knee, asking her to make room for him. Ilsa did as he asked without hesitation, spreading her legs to allow him to step between them. His hands settled at her sides, thumbs tracing over her ribs softly, before moving higher to caress the underside of her breasts. Ilsa sighed, shivering slightly at the sensation.

Her hands didn’t remain idle, either, moving up his chest to unbutton his dark blue dress shirt. Pulling it out of his pants next, her hands sought out the skin of his back, fingers lightly tracing over his spine. Ethan returned the favor, hurriedly undoing the buttons on her own blouse until her bra-clad breasts were bared to his desperate hands. His thumbs scraped over her nipples, already hard to the touch, before his hands slightly squeezed her flesh. She moaned deeply, her hands on his back pulling him closer.

Neither of them heard the buzz and creak of the door opening, nor the rest of the team filtering into the safehouse, too lost in the sensations and each other.

They did, however, hear Benji squeak in surprise behind them and Luther and Brandt clear their throats pointedly.

Breaking their kiss with a sigh of regret, Ilsa glanced over Ethan’s shoulder with a raised eyebrow, while Ethan half-turned to face the others, making sure to keep Ilsa’s half-exposed chest covered from their eyes. Both looked decidedly unimpressed by the interruption.

“Really guys?” Brandt said, sounding slightly exasperated, but not at all surprised. “We eat on that table.”

Ilsa bit her lip to keep from replying something decidedly dirty. Something along the lines of having planned for Ethan to eat on that table too. Namely her.

Brandt must have read her thoughts, however, because he pointed an accusing finger at her. “Don’t say it, I beg you.”

Luther bit his fist to keep from laughing.

Ilsa just rolled her eyes and nonchalantly began buttoning her blouse, silently reminding Ethan to do the same. He just pressed a kiss to her temple, waiting for her to finish, before stepping away and redoing his own buttons. “At least we still had all out clothes on,” he threw over his shoulder, before turning around and raising his own eyebrow at the guys, a slight grin tugging on his lips.

“Barely,” Brandt muttered. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to look at this table the same way again.”

“When did this even happen?” Benji exclaimed, having gotten over his first shock.

Ilsa glanced at her watch. “Eleven minutes ago,” she said drily, hopping off the table.

“That’s not...I don’t- ugh.” Benji threw his hands in the air in apparent frustration. “I _meant_ -”

“I’m pretty sure she knows what you meant,” Luther chuckled, all too amused by this whole situation.

Ilsa threw a smirk in his direction and made her way out of the kitchen. “Well, this was fun. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready for bed. Good night.”

They all mumbled a good night, all the while ignoring the fact that it was only nine in the evening.

Ilsa stopped in the doorframe, looking over her shoulder at Ethan, who was still rooted to the spot beside the table. “You coming?”

That seemed to jerk him out of his daze, and he nodded. “Yep!”

Hurrying after her, he didn’t even hear the rest of his team groan in defeat.

“I guess it’s time for us to get a drink. Or two.”

“Or three,” Luther agreed.

The door buzzed and creaked open, before falling shut behind them a moment later.

The next creaking that could be heard decidedly did not come from the door.   
  
  



	2. Luther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for the great feedback :')
> 
> This is just a short one today. A slightly longer one will follow tomorrow. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Ilsa had just gotten the fire started when Luther dropped a bit more dry wood down beside her feet. “This isn’t going to last too long, I think. I’ll just head out and find some more, as long as it’s still light enough to see.”

Ilsa nodded, glancing up at him from her crouched position. “Good idea, Luther.”

“Just keep an eye on Ethan, before the tent manages to swallow him whole,” Luther chuckled with a nod towards the edge of the camp, where their fearless leader was currently trying to set up the second tent. 

Ilsa huffed a laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep him safe.”

“As usual,” Luther agreed with a wink and made his way back into the trees for more firewood.

Ilsa remained in place for a moment longer, watching Ethan struggle with the tent, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“You know,” Ethan called out, apparently feeling her mirth all the way across the campsite, “I appreciate that you find my efforts entertaining, but I’d also appreciate a helping hand.”

Ilsa sighed in fake annoyance. “Well, if I must.” Straightening up, she made her way around the fire and over to him, grasping one of the tentpoles that were currently bumping against his head. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, head stuck under the tent covers in an effort to keep the second pole from tilting over again. 

Eventually, they managed to wrestle the tent into place and finished setting up the campsite. Despite it being late September and they were camping out in the Rocky Mountains, smack dab in the middle of nowhere, the air was still pleasantly warm. The temperatures would drop quickly, however, as soon as the last rays of the sun had vanished behind the mountain tops.  

They both settled in front of the fire, shoulders brushing against each other comfortably, while Ethan began preparing some field rations for dinner. 

Using her jacket as a pillow, Ilsa reclined against the hard ground and watched the spectacle above her, the setting sun painting the sky in deep reds and pinks and purples. 

The rations slowly heating up on the fire before them, Ilsa felt Ethan shift beside her and mirror her reclined position on the ground. 

“Mother nature is really out here to impress, isn’t she?”

Ilsa hummed in agreement. “This is one of those moments where I can’t believe that there is anything evil in the world. I just want to stay in this moment forever and forget every bad thing we’ve ever seen or had to do.”

Ethan grasped her hand and squeezed gently, tangling their fingers together. “I know. Me too.” He tugged on her hand, urging her to scoot closer towards him. “C’mere.” 

Ilsa followed his invitation without hesitation, letting his arm wrap around her shoulders and settling her head on his chest, her fingers drawing idle patterns on his shirt. 

“I’m glad I get to share this moment with you,” he whispered into her hair, lips brushing against the crown of her head. 

Propping herself up on her elbow, hand resting flat on his chest, she looked down at him. If she looked long enough, she could almost imagine that the sky above them was reflected in his eyes.

She leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss across his lips. “Me too.” 

His hand came up to cup the back of her head, holding her in place to deepen the kiss. 

A branch snapping to their left made them jump slightly. They looked over, startled, only to see Luther making his way back into camp. He gave them a knowing look. “Am I interrupting anything?” He asked, knowing full well that he had.

Ethan chuckled and let his head fall back onto the ground. “Not at all.”

“Mh-hmm. I’m just glad I remembered to pack earplugs.”

Ignoring his comment, and with a last lingering caress over her shoulders, Ethan released Ilsa so that she could sit back up, and then followed her example. “Dinner’s ready,” he told Luther, who had settled down across the fire from them, a nicely sized stack of firewood resting beside him. 

“Excellent, I’m starving!”

They settled down to eat, conversation flowing easily between them, while the sky above them turned from red to indigo, announcing the end of another day.

 

 


	3. Luther & Benji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I increased the rating to M for this chapter. So ready at your own discretion ;)
> 
> As always, enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think about the chapter!

Ilsa and Ethan had fairly quickly managed to finish their part of the team’s latest mission and were already heading back to the van to wait for the others to finish up, as well. Since both Benji and Luther had been needed in the field, the van was sitting unoccupied in a deserted alley, waiting for their return. 

Reaching for the side door and sliding it open, Ethan waited for Ilsa to precede him, before climbing in after her and pulling the door shut. They both settled down on the floor to wait, their backs resting against the hard metal of the van’s interior wall.

Turning his head to his left to face his partner, he took a moment to just look at her. She had her eyes closed, her head leaning back against the wall, her breathing deliberately slow. For anyone not knowing her as well as he did, she looked perfectly relaxed.

“Yes?” She asked, feeling his eyes on her.

His lips twitched slightly. He loved how she always anticipated his next move, even with her eyes closed.

“You seemed a bit jittery today. Are you okay?” He asked. She hadn’t really given him a reason to be worried, but he had to make sure she was alright, regardless.

Ilsa’s own lips tugged upwards into a slightly ironic smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m just dealing with some stuff right now. It’ll be over soon enough.”

His brow furrowed in confusion. “Do you wanna talk about it? Anything I can help with?”

“Oh, I’m sure you could.” Opening her eyes and turning her head to face him, her smirk deepened. “My period should start soon,” she simply said, watching as his confusion deepened further. She knew he was wondering how he could possibly help her with that and chuckled. “Hormones, Ethan. I’ve been horny non-stop for the past few days,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

His confusion vanished at once and he took a deep breath.

“Unfortunately, there never seems to be any time to do anything about it,” Ilsa lamented quietly, closing her eyes again. 

Taking a quick look at his watch, he suggested, “Well, I’m guessing we have about a ten minute window, until the others return. We can do something about it right now.” 

“Are you offering to get me off in the back of the van, baby?” Ilsa’s eyes were still closed, but he could see her breathing quicken slightly at the prospect.

“I absolutely am,” he said earnestly and she groaned, frustration apparent in her voice. 

“We really shouldn’t. I think we’ve already scarred Benji enough, as it is.” She bit her lip, eyes opening once more to look at him. “But I also really need your hand down my pants right now.”

It was his turn to groan at the thought. He could feel himself getting turned on as well, as her hands dropped to the button on her jeans, nimble fingers undoing the fastening in a matter of seconds. He didn’t waste another moment and hauled her back against his chest, so that she could settle between his legs. 

His mouth got busy pressing urgent kisses against her throat and one hand cupped her breast through her shirt, while the other wiggled underneath her panties to caress the hot flesh that was eagerly awaiting his touch. She more than willingly spread her legs as far as the constraint of her pants would allow, giving him better access.

Ilsa moaned deeply as his fingers brushed over her, not at all embarrassed by how ready for him she already was. This wouldn’t take long at all.

“So wet,” Ethan rumbled in her ear, and she could feel him stirring against the small of her back. 

“Please,” she begged, half-whimpering with her need for him. 

Ethan bit her neck lightly in answer and increased the pressure of his fingers on her most sensitive spot, making her hips jerk upward slightly. 

Her own fingers sought purchase on his thighs, fingernails digging into the fabric of his dress pants. 

He sped up the movement of his fingers, the circles he had been drawing on her nub getting faster and tighter with purpose. Her hips bucked again and she bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. 

“Fuck,” she hissed, eyes staring unseeingly at the van’s ceiling, lost in her pleasure. 

His hand on her breast squeezed gently, fingers tugging on her nipple through her shirt and bra. “Come for me, baby. Let go,” he murmured, his breath ghosting over the shell of ear and making goosebumps erupt on her neck. 

It was enough to push her over the edge. She threw her head back against his shoulder and bit her fist to keep from screaming her release, her orgasm hitting her in seemingly never-ending waves. 

“Oh God,” she gasped, almost sobbing at the intensity of her high. 

Ethan soothed her down with soft caresses and whispers of adoration, patiently waiting for her to regain her senses. 

A long moment later, Ilsa tugged his hand out of her pants and took his fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking his fingers clean. He had to close his eyes at the sight and the sensation, feeling himself harden further. 

Ilsa eventually released his hand and turned around in his arms, straddling his lap. He moaned when she settled against him and surged forward to kiss her deeply. 

“We’re out of time,” he mumbled against her lips.

“I know,” she whispered, and kissed him again, hands tangled in his hair.

His hands came to rest on her ass, pulling her even closer against him. 

A moment later, the door was pulled open and Luther and Benji filed into the van, freezing at once, when they took in the scene that was greeting them.

“No, no, no. Please, no.” Benji lamented, his hand shooting up to shield his eyes faster than Ethan had ever seen him move before. 

Luther just closed his eyes and sighed deeply, resigned to his fate. “This is gonna keep happening, isn’t it?”

“Pretty sure, yeah. Sorry guys,” Ethan managed, his arms closing around Ilsa’s back to keep her from falling off his lap. Her shoulders were shaking with mirthful laughter, her face hidden against his shoulder. “Could you, uh, give us another minute?”

“Take all the minutes you want,” Luther said drily. “We’re sure as hell not gonna open this door again unless you open it for us.”

“My poor van!” Benji whined, blindly making his way back out of the vehicle, the hand not shielding his eyes flailing to keep himself from tumbling onto his backside. “Did it  _ have _ to be my van?” 

“I’ll pay for a thorough cleaning, Benji!” Ethan called, just as the door slammed shut. 

“This kind of ruined the mood, didn’t it?” Ilsa gasped against his neck, before leaning back slightly to dab away the tears of laughter that had gathered in the corners of her eyes. 

Ethan sighed, a resigned half-grin on his lips. “Unfortunately, yes.” He gave her ass a playful pat and she crawled off his lap with a regretful smile, fastening the button and zipper of her pants again. 

“Do you need a minute to yourself?” She asked, with a quick glance towards his lap and a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Nah, I’ll just need to focus my mind on more unsexy thoughts. Like paperwork, or clowns, or a five-hour long after-mission-briefing.”

“You’ll be fine, then,” Ilsa laughed, and opened the door anyway to follow after her teammates. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

The door closed behind her, and not for the first time Ethan cursed his team’s miserable timing when it came to non-mission related situations.

 


	4. Brandt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself feelings with this one. 
> 
> Slight warning for a character dealing with some anxiety.
> 
> As usual, I'd love to hear what you think!

Ethan pushed the door to one of the men’s rooms that were scattered throughout headquarters open, desperately hoping to find it empty. He just needed a moment of peace and quiet, to breathe and gather his thoughts. 

Breathing a sigh of relief when the room indeed proved to be deserted, he headed over to the sinks and proceeded to splash some cold water onto his face. 

They had just finished their first after-mission briefing with the new secretary, which wasn’t the problem. The problem was that the mission had proven to be one of the more difficult ones and they had almost lost one of their team.

Squeezing his eyes shut at the memories of Ilsa being held at gunpoint by a madman, he tried his utmost to get rid of the images that were playing in a constant loop in his brain. 

Pressing the heel of his hands into his eye sockets, he took several deep breaths. 

He had almost lost her. 

And it would have been his fault. He had been facing her, and he still hadn’t seen the guy sneaking up on her. 

His right hand balled into a fist and he grit his teeth in anger at himself.

The door to the men’s room opened again and he hastily tried to pull himself together, before anyone saw him like this.

His shoulders sagged in relief when Ilsa peeked around the door, blue eyes scanning the room before settling on his frame. 

A soft smile appeared on her face when she saw him.

Pushing the door fully open and stepping into the room, she let it fall shut behind her and made her way over to him. Without a word, she enveloped him into her arms, holding him tightly. His own arms moved to encircle her small but powerful frame, and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m okay. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered into his hair, her hands tracing soothing patterns up and down his back. 

“I almost lost you,” he said roughly as if he hadn’t heard her. “I almost lost you today, Ilsa.” His arms tightened around her waist as if he was trying to absorb her into him, to keep her safe from all potential future harm.

“But you didn’t,” she reassured him, placing soft kisses on his neck, his ear, his temple, any part of him she could reach. “I’m right here, Ethan.”

“I can’t lose you,” he said, sounding close to tears, about to fall apart in her arms. “I love you so much, I don’t know what I would do if I’d lose you.”

Ilsa’s breath caught in her throat at his words and hot tears shot into her eyes. She had always known how he felt about her, but this was the first time he had ever said the words out loud. 

And she wasn’t even sure he was aware he had just done so.

“Hey,” she whispered, leaning back slightly so he would meet her eyes. “Listen to me very carefully.” Letting her gaze track over his face to make sure he was listening, she said in no uncertain terms, “I love you, Ethan. And anyone who wants to kill me will have to try a whole lot harder than that guy. I am  _ not _ leaving you, and certainly not without fighting like hell.” She smiled at him. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve still got quite a lot of plans for this relationship and I have no intention of cutting it short, for any reason.”

The sound escaping his throat was a mix between a laugh and a sob. His hands came up to frame her face and his forehead came to a rest against hers. His eyes closed for a moment, just processing her words and enjoying her proximity. He then closed the minimal space between their mouths, taking her lips in an urgent kiss. Ethan drank from her lips like a man dying of thirst and she, in turn, gave him everything she had to offer. 

They stumbled backward against the nearest vertical surface, which just happened to be the frame separating two toilet stalls. Ethan pressed Ilsa’s back against it and reached down to hike her leg up over his hip, needing her closer still. She reached over her head to grasp the edge of the frame above her, holding on for dear life. Her other hand snuck around Ethan’s neck and over his shoulders, hanging on to him as he proceeded to kiss her senseless. 

He was desperate to memorize every single inch of her, her taste, and the feel of her body beneath his palms. His hands were everywhere and Ilsa’s nerve endings had trouble keeping track of all the sensations. 

She just hung on and waited for the storm to pass, a more than willing passenger on this turbulent ride.

A pointed cough behind them signaled the arrival of another agent wanting to use the facilities and they hurriedly broke apart. They both sighed in utter relief when it was William Brandt staring at them with a slight smirk on his face, instead of an unfamiliar agent more than likely going to report them for their indiscretion. 

“You guys know this is a public restroom and that literally anyone could walk in at any moment, right?”

“Yes,” Ilsa stated shortly, removing her leg from its place on Ethan’s hip. 

“Okay, just checking.”

Ilsa returned her attention back to Ethan, trying to catch his eyes. He was shaking slightly, the left-over adrenaline of the mission, mixed with the sudden high of arousal proving challenging for his body to handle. 

Hugging him close once more and tucking his face against her neck, she glanced over Ethan’s shaking shoulders at their friend. 

“Can you give us a moment?”

Brandt nodded earnestly, obviously noticing Ethan's state of mind, and made his way back to the door. “This restroom is closed for the next few minutes.”

Ilsa shot him a grateful smile and then watched as the door swung shut behind him.

Rubbing Ethan’s back in gentle strokes, she turned her face to whisper in his ear. “Shh, it’s alright. Take deep breaths, love, it’s gonna be okay. Just breathe.” She took several deliberately deep breaths herself. “Just breathe with me, Ethan.”

She waited until his breathing fell into rhythm with her own. “Good. That’s good.”

Slowly but surely, the shaking subsided and yet he still clung to her. “Thank you,” he whispered against her neck, his voice rough with emotions.

Ilsa pressed a warm kiss to his temple. “That’s what partners are for.”

“Partners.”

“In every sense of the word, yes.”

“I like that."

“Me too.”

Ilsa gently disentangled herself from his arms, intensely blue eyes once more scanning his face, checking for his state of mind. Ethan grinned a bit wobbly, slightly self-conscious about his breakdown. “I’ll be fine, thanks to you.” He dropped a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Just give me another moment to pull myself together? I think I need another splash of cold water to the face.”

“Take your time. I’ll help Brandt guard the door,” she said with a wink. Giving his hand a last supportive squeeze, she followed after Brandt to wait in the corridor. 

He had just got rid of another couple of agents wanting to use the facilities, when Ilsa opened the door a crack, checking if the coast was clear. Seeing no one else in the vicinity, she stopped beside her friend and coworker.

“He alright?” Brandt asked quietly, out of the corners of his mouth, making sure his words would reach her ears only, despite there not being anyone else around. 

“He will be,” Ilsa said, sounding certain. She would make sure of it.

 

 


	5. Benji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Benji's turn, the poor guy. I do like to torture him like this, it seems...
> 
> As always, I hope you'll enjoy the read and I'd love to hear what you thought. :)

The clouds that had been gathering over Amsterdam within the last hour had been looking more and more ominous by the minute, and Benji, Ethan, and Ilsa had hurried to reach dry land before the skies opened up for the impending downpour.

The little houseboat they had settled in for this mission had been within sight, and yet they were still soaking wet before they managed to climb on board, the sky having decided to not wait two more minutes, after all. 

Shivering and uncomfortable in their wet clothes, they filtered down into the boat’s living space, each of their little sleeping cabins their intended target. Ilsa and Ethan’s cabins were facing each other across the small corridor, while Benji had claimed the one towards the rear of the boat. 

They each vanished inside their cabins to get into dry clothes, emerging several minutes later, huddled into thick sweaters and fresh pants. 

“Anyone in the mood for some leftover pizza?” Benji asked and headed towards the small kitchen area. 

“I could eat a slice or two, yes,” Ilsa answered, pulling the sleeves of her sweater down over her hands to get them to warm up again. 

“I won’t say no to some pizza, either,” Ethan added, following behind his teammates.

Five minutes later, they all sat huddled around the small table, enjoying the hot meal that did its best to warm them up from the inside. 

Her hands still slightly numb with cold, Ilsa rubbed them together, trying to get some feeling back into them. 

As always, Ethan noticed and put down his last slice of pizza, motioning to her instead. “Here, let me.” He gently grasped her hands and proceeded to warm them up between his own. Ilsa smiled softly in thanks, once again grateful to have fate seen it fit to have her cross paths with this man. It was little things like this that made her love him all the more. 

Benji just munched on his food, watching them with a glint in his eyes. “You guys are disgustingly adorable, do you know that?” He mumbled around a mouthful pizza.

Ethan pressed a kiss to Ilsa’s now-warm fingers before releasing them once more and turned to face his friend, a grin tugging at his lips. “So you’ve said. Repeatedly. When you’re not walking in on us.”

Benji shuddered at the thought. “Please don’t remind me. I’m scarred for life. There are some things a best friend does not need to see his best friends do. Least of all to each other.”

“You make it sound like we’re regularly trying to kill each other,” Ilsa chimed in with a laugh.

“The way you sometimes go at each other, I wouldn’t be surprised, honestly.”

Ethan chuckled. “You haven’t even seen us really ‘go at each other’, Benji.” 

“Thank goodness for small mercies. The things I’ve already seen are more than enough. Unfortunately, I also have excellent hearing.”

“So, no roll in the hay for us tonight, then?” Ilsa asked, taking another bite of her pizza, looking at her friend as innocently as possible.

Ethan’s lips twitched again, while Benji gave her a glare. “Do you know how thin the walls in this can are? And how would that even work, the bunk beds are barely large enough to fit one person, let alone two.”

“Oh, Benji, if you’re desperate enough,  _ anything _ will work.” Ilsa teased, a mischievous grin taking up residence on her face.

Benji’s face fell. “Please tell me you’re not desperate yet.”

“Don’t worry, buddy. We managed to get a good love-making session in yesterday, on the-”

“Train? Really?!“ Benji looked at Ethan as if he had lost his mind. 

Ethan shrugged nonchalantly, taking a last bite of his pizza. “It was an overnight train and you were sleeping peacefully.”

“Are you telling me, you had sex six feet away from me?” If it was at all possible, Benji turned even paler than he already was.

“For a guy claiming to have excellent hearing, you always sleep very soundly,” Ilsa said. 

Benji groaned and let his face drop into his hands. 

 

* 

Later that night, Benji was still up, reclined in his bunk bed, his tablet propped against his legs. Something about their current mission was tugging at his brain, preventing him from falling asleep. Browsing through the mission files, he was trying to figure out what it was that was keeping him up. 

Flicking to the next slide, his eyes scanned over the data again, before his brain finally filtered out the problem. 

Hurriedly throwing away his blanket and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, he left peeked out into the corridor. Seeing that Ethan’s light was still on and filtering out into the corridor from underneath his door, Benji made his way over to his team leader’s cabin. Pausing for a moment to listen closely, he heard a blanket rustling softly. Satisfied that his friend was indeed still awake, he knocked gently, before pushing the door open.

“Benji, no!” He heard someone call, in the same breath as he opened his mouth to speak. “Ethan, I found some- oh my God not  _ again! _ ”

He quickly closed his eyes, but the image of Ilsa and Ethan entwined in a passionate embrace underneath the thin blanket was already burned into his retina. 

He heard Ilsa groan in frustration and could relate to her wholeheartedly. Well, almost.

There was more rustling and shuffling and Benji didn’t even want to imagine which body parts had been where exactly. 

“Anything we can do for you, Benji?” Ethan asked drily, and Benji dared open one eye to check if the coast was clear. Ilsa was reclined against the headboard, blanket tucked underneath her armpits, arms crossed over her chest, a slightly annoyed look on her face. Benji winced. It was never a good idea to get on Ilsa Faust’s bad side, and he definitely had some making-up to do. Ethan had his arms propped up on his knees, not bothering to hide his naked chest behind the blankets, staring at Benji evenly.

“Uh...Erm. There was something I wanted to, erm, talk to you about. But that can wait till tomorrow morning, actually. Yeah. Sorry. Goodnight.” Turning on his heels, Benji fled back to his cabin. Sinking down onto his bed with a groan, he swore to himself that he would always make absolutely sure that his two teammates were at a respectable distance to each other before he ever again entered a room they were in.

 

 


	6. Ethan & Ilsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. The chapter you've all been waiting for (or not). This also marks the end of this particular journey. I am so thankful for each and every one of you - leaving comments, kudos, or simply just clicking the silly title to read this fic and be a part of this journey with me (and our favorite spies). 
> 
> You guys are rockstars! Thank you. And as always, I hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Ps. It's so cheesy and fluffy it'll probably give you a cavity and toothache. Be warned ;)

Ethan watched as Ilsa cut a straight line through the water, her form blurry beneath the surface. Making his way along the edge of the pool, carrying two glasses of red wine - sweet for her and dry for him - he put them down on the edge of the pool before sitting down on the edge himself, letting his legs dangle in the water. He observed her progress across the pool towards him, waiting for her to resurface in front of him. 

They had finished a mission in Thailand two days ago, and the two of them had unanimously decided to stay a few days longer, just to enjoy the sun and each other’s company - without the team around to provide unwanted interruptions, for once.

Their private condo, with their own pool, offered plenty of privacy for some uninterrupted time together.

Ilsa smoothly broke the water’s surface just off to his left, grasping onto the edge of the pool and pushing her hair out of her face, before looking up at him, a radiant smile appearing on her face. 

He swore he could feel his heart skipping a beat. 

“Hello, handsome,” she said, her words filling him with more warmth than the sun ever managed to do. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” he answered, leaning down to caress her face and to press a lingering kiss to her damp lips. Droplets of water still clung to her lashes and slid down her cheeks, the sun of the previous few days making her freckles even more pronounced, and her blue eyes even more intense. To him, she had never looked more beautiful. 

Sliding into the water with her, he gathered her into his arms and pressed more gentle kisses to her willing lips, never getting enough of her taste. Ilsa hummed against his lips, her hands sliding over the wet skin of his shoulders to lock behind his neck. 

Together, they floated in the water, weightless, their skin sliding against each other as they exchanged unhurried caresses. 

“This was a brilliant idea,” Ilsa murmured against his lips when they broke apart for air.

“Mhh, yes it was,” Ethan agreed. “Three more days of getting to take full advantage of you.”

Ilsa laughed. “I was just about to say the same thing about you.”

“Great minds, and all that,” Ethan joked, one hand leaving her body to reach for her wine glass, handing it to her and taking his own glass next. Holding her eyes with his, their glasses clinked against each other gently and they each took a sip of the fruity liquid.   

Ilsa hummed again and closed her eyes, relishing the taste. “Brilliant idea,” she repeated a moment later, before setting her glass aside and placing her now free hand back around Ethan’s neck. “Kiss me again,” she ordered playfully and he did, blindly setting aside his own glass before tangling his fingers in her wet hair. Tasting the wine on her tongue made him enjoy it even more. 

Eventually, they got out of the pool to get comfortable on the lounge chairs close by, letting the sun dry their skin. They spent hours just talking and enjoying each other’s company, laughing and joking about light moments they had experienced with the team, sharing secrets of their pasts that no one else knew. With each passing moment, they were growing closer than before, their bond strengthening further. 

“It’s nice to get to talk freely for once. We’re so used to keeping secrets, rarely speaking what’s on our minds, that this is a welcome change.”

Ethan nodded and in agreement and looked over at her, his eyes shielded behind sunglasses. “I haven’t spoken this freely to anyone in what feels like decades.”

Ilsa reached over the small gap between their chairs, grasping his hand and tangling their fingers together, squeezing gently in silent understanding. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, holding hands, before Ilsa spoke, “Do you want to head inside, make some dinner?”

Ethan smiled and nodded. Getting up off his chair without letting go of her hand, he helped her get up as well, greeting her with a kiss as she came to stand before him. 

Hand in hand, they made their way inside their condo, donning some loose shirts over their swimwear, before continuing on their way to the kitchen.

They threw together a quick dinner - salad and fresh bread - their fingers and shoulders brushing together constantly as they passed each other cutlery and ingredients.

They laughed and giggled and simply enjoyed being in love.

Later, just as the sun was about to set, Ethan once more took Ilsa’s hand, leading her back out onto the terrace overlooking the rainforest below them. Further in the distance, over the canopy of trees, they could see a glimpse of the ocean. 

They came to a halt at the railing surrounding the terrace and Ethan pulled her against his chest, arms enveloping her from behind. His chin lightly settled on her shoulder as she leaned back against him. For a moment they just breathed together, enjoying the sounds of the forest stretching out in front of them, the birds singing their lullabies and saying goodnight to the sun.

“This has been a perfect day,” Ilsa whispered after the sun had almost completely vanished from sight, not wanting to break the serenity that had settled over them. “But do you know what would make it even more perfect?” She asked as she turned around in his arms to face him. He raised a curious eyebrow at her, waiting. “If you’d make love to me in that obscenely large and comfortable bed waiting for us inside.”

“That can be arranged, m’lady,” Ethan said, and lifted her into his arms at once, bridal style. Ilsa laughed, happy and carefree, letting him carry her inside and gently deposit her on the bed. 

He took a moment to get rid of his t-shirt, leaving him in his swim shorts, before refocusing his attention on the woman spread out before him. 

“How about we get rid of this?” He asked, tugging on the hem of one of his t-shirts she had been wearing for most of the day. 

“What, don’t you like it on me?” She asked with a fake pout.

“I love it when you wear my clothes, but I love it even more when you’re not wearing any clothes at all.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Ilsa agreed, almost smugly, and sat up to pull the offending shirt over her head. Ethan tugged it from her hand and threw it over his shoulder, letting it land where it may. He then leaned forward to capture her lips in a thorough kiss. Ilsa hummed in the back of her throat and grasped his neck. Leaning back down onto the mattress, she pulled him down with her until he was laying on top of her. 

“I don’t wanna crush you,” he mumbled against her lips. 

Ilsa chuckled and just pulled him even closer. “I’m not made of glass, honey.” 

“You’re certainly not,” he rasped in her ear, his hand trailing a path up her let to settle against her hip. 

She arched her back, pressing her hips into his touch. “Get moving, loverboy.”

He laughed and bit her shoulder gently. “Patience, my love.”

“I think I was done with the whole patience thing about the third time one of the team interrupted us.”

“So no whipped cream and strawberries tonight?” Ethan asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Ilsa bit her lip to keep from smiling. “Maybe tomorrow. Three more days, remember?”

“How can I forget,” he whispered and leaned back in for another kiss. 

Moments later, the rest of their clothing had been disposed of and Ethan’s hand found a home between her legs, coaxing and teasing her gently until she was a moaning and gasping mess beneath him. 

Ethan’s gaze remained fixed on her face, taking in every twitch over her eyebrows, every flutter of her eyelids, every bite of her lips, his photographic memory making sure to not miss one single thing. 

Her mouth fell open when two of his fingers entered her, a little gasp leaving her lips. Ethan licked his lips and swallowed, entranced. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, and Ilsa’s eyes fluttered open, blue eyes slightly dazed. She blinked, focusing on his face. A smile spread across her face, and she reached up to caress his brow lightly. Eyes soft, she leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I love you,” she whispered, her voice even more raspy than usual with desire and emotion.

“I love you, too.” He answered, capturing her lips in another gentle kiss. “So much.” 

His fingers started moving again, slowly at first, then with increased speed as her hips bucked upwards, impatient.

The hand not busy working her up towards orgasm reached up and gently pushed some errant strands of hair out of her face, fingertips lightly tracing over her forehead and the bridge of her nose, until they reached her lips. Ilsa nipped at his fingertips as they passed over her lips, her tongue quick to get a taste of his skin. 

Ethan curled his fingers inside her and her mouth fell open in pleasure. Her hand shot out to grasp his wrist, holding it in place as her hips started to move more erratically. Dropping his head to her chest, eyes still fixed on her face, he lavished at her breasts. Ilsa moaned, her other hand cupping his head, keeping him close. 

Ethan kept close watch of her face, waiting for the right moment to curl his fingers again and press his thumb to her clit. He then sucked on her nipple at the same time and Ilsa’s eyes slammed shut. Her back arched off the bed as her orgasm rippled through her and she stopped breathing for a moment, lost in bliss. Slumping back down onto the mattress, she finally gasped for breath. Releasing the death grip she had had on Ethan’s wrist, she hummed as he slid his fingers out of her. “Jesus,” she gasped. 

“No, it’s Ethan,” he joked. She smacked the back of his head lightly, making him laugh. Her lips twitched involuntarily. Traitors, she thought. 

He pressed a messy kiss against her chin, still smiling. “You okay?”

Ilsa nodded, a happy sigh slipping over her lips. “That was a good start, yes.” 

“Yeah? And what have you planned next?”

Before he could blink, Ilsa had flipped him onto his back in one smooth move and settled on top of him. “Well, first,” she murmured, leaning forward to let her lips brush against his, “I’ll ask you to reach over into the bedside table and get a condom.” She watched as he blindly did as she asked, fishing a small package out of the drawer. “And then I’ll ride you until you see stars, darling.”

He gulped, mouth suddenly dry. 

Ilsa made short work of the condom, sinking down onto his erection a moment later. 

They both moaned as he slid inside her. 

Giving them both a moment to adjust, Ilsa then began to set a leisurely pace until his hands grasped her hips, fingers digging into her flesh, desperate for more. Giving her hips a deliberate twist, she watched as his eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back against the pillows. Repeating the move, she enjoyed the way his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth fell open. Squeezing her inner muscles around him, his hips jerked against her and he moaned deeply. Ilsa grinned in victory. She loved coaxing these sounds out of him and making him lose his composure. He always kept such a tight reign on his control, it was nice to know that she could make him lose it from time to time, if only in the bedroom. 

She increased the tempo slightly, taking pity on him, and he groaned in relief, squeezing her hips in thanks. 

Ilsa could tell he was close and she got her confirmation a moment later, when Ethan rolled them back over suddenly, pressing her into the soft pillows. She raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. “Now who’s being impatient?”

Ethan gave her a playful glare. “You’re killing me here, baby.” 

He groaned when she gave him another squeeze inside her. “I know.” 

Tilting her hips upwards, she gave him silent permission to set the pace. He dropped a thankful kiss to her lips and sped up the movement of his hips against hers.

A few long moments later, they were both gasping and moaning, teetering right on the edge. Ilsa wrapped her legs around Ethan’s hips, the change in angle allowing him to sink in deeper still. That was all they needed and his next thrust sent Ilsa tumbling over the edge. The fluttering of her muscles around him made sure that Ethan followed right behind her a few seconds later. 

Panting heavily, Ethan rolled them both onto their sides and pulled Ilsa into his arms, breathing in the scent of her hair, trying to calm his racing heart. 

They stayed like that a few more moments, enjoying their afterglow until he got up to dispose of the condom and clean up. He got back into the bed a minute later and pulled her back into his arms.

“Did I mention how much I love you?” Ethan asked, relaxed and happy, his right arm crossed behind his head, while the other held her close to his side.

“Not in the last five minutes, no,” Ilsa answered, half-dozing in his arms, head pillowed against his chest. 

He chuckled. “Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”

“Absolutely not,” she mumbled.

“I love you, Ilsa Faust,” Ethan said earnestly, and something in his voice made her look up at him. She got lost in the intensity in his green eyes for a moment before dropping a kiss to his chin.

He smiled down at her, as happy and content as she had ever seen him. “I never thought I’d have this again, you know? This feeling of belonging with someone.” He hesitated a moment before going on. “After what happened with Julia, I thought the only thing I needed to be content was a purpose, that all I needed was my work. And for a while, I had myself convinced that it was indeed all I needed. But then you showed up in that dungeon, out of nowhere, and you literally saved my life. In more ways than one. I think I would have just carried on like before, with no regard for my own life. You showed me again that there was more to life after all, that I still deserved to be happy, even if I had given up on that a long time ago. So, thank you, my love, for showing me a new path, one with the possibility of a happy ending.”

Ilsa’s blue eyes were gleaming suspiciously and she had to swallow several times before she could speak. Propping herself up on his chest so that she could meet his eyes more easily, she uttered a shaky sigh. “You deserve a happy ending, Ethan, more than anyone else I know. You never hesitate to sacrifice yourself for the greater good and without you, the world would be a much darker place, I’m sure. But I’m glad that I can keep those self-sacrificing tendencies in check because I’d like to enjoy your company a good while longer, if you’ll have me.” 

“If I’ll have you?” He asked her, incredulity carrying with his words. “I should ask you that because I’m not getting any younger and honestly, I don’t even know why you’re still around half the time,” he tried to joke, but Ilsa could hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

“It’s simple, really,” Ilsa said gently, eyes fixed on his. “Because I love you, silly.” 

“Yeah?” A grin started to spread over his face. 

Ilsa nodded, an answering smile resting on her own lips. “Very much so, yes.”

“Good,” he said and pounced on her, pressing her into the pillows and proceeding to drop silly little kisses wherever he could reach her skin. Ilsa laughed, and just enjoyed his playful mood.

She was really looking forward to the next three days, and all the days she got to share with him after that. 

 

~ fin


End file.
